


Family Matters, Even to a Boy Genius

by Ezra_Troup



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Troup/pseuds/Ezra_Troup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter's Lab/Dexter Xover: [One-shot] No one could --or would-- ever figure out just what happened to Mandark that fateful day before the Science Expo. Thanks to Dexter, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters, Even to a Boy Genius

' _You know, times like these are the best for me to think,'_ thought the now 30 year old Dexter as he sterilised the tools he was about to use ' _I_ _can just be myself and not worry about anyone finding my lab or barging in and breaking my things.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at some unseen phantom dancing in the distance.

"Dee Dee, no matter how annoying and stupid I may have said you were. I would never wish for this to happen. Don't worry sister of mine, for today you will be able to rest in peace." He stated with conviction as he gazed down at the body currently laid out on the plastic covered table, whose eyes stared up at him with fear clearly etched deep within them "This I swear."

 **  
_~ Flashback ~_   
**

The figure of a man stood under a tree upon a hill overlooking the funeral that was taking place below. He was a youngish looking man, around 20 years old with short curly red hair. It looks as though he is wearing a floor length black lab coat with black boots and gloves.

 _'Rain. Oh how I loathe the rain. The Gods themselves weep for this loss, and they would be right to. The world has just lost a part of its happiness,'_ thought 20 year old Dexter as he gazed down upon the funeral that was being held for his sister _' **I** have just lost a part of my happiness. I will not, however, weep until I avenge you my dear sister. They can think me heartless for not attending your funeral all they want, I am not ready to say goodbye just yet'._

Dexter continued to gaze at the funeral for a few more minutes before he turned and headed for his car ' _Don't worry Dee Dee, he will pay'_ he thought with conviction clear on his face.

For the next ten years Dexter did what he did best, he learned. He went to The University of Mississippi and received a Ph.D. in Chemistry in only 2 years. Then he went to Harvard and received his Doctorate in Human Psychology in 3 years. Finally he went and received his Ph.D. in Forensic Psychology using John Jay College' Subprogram in only 2 years.

During the last three years however he has been working as a Forensics Specialist with the Police Department, where he has helped catch many serial killers and rapists, in an effort to build up a good name and reputation for himself. So that when he did avenge his sister he would not only be good enough to dispose of the body without a trace, but also he would not be implicated due to his good standing in the Department. He has been searching for only one man for the last ten years. Mandark.

Ten years ago Mandark had finally managed to get a date with Dee Dee. The next day Dee Dee’ body was found by a dog in a shallow grave. When the police Coroner finished his report it was found that she had been raped and beaten to death. It was after hacking into the Police Department Database with the help of Computer that Dexter was able to read the report. After reading the contents of the report, Dexter swore revenge.

 **  
_~ Flashback End ~_   
**

Well it turned out that Dee Dee **_had_** accepted to go on a date with Mandark. According to Mandark the date had gone well, he had taken her to see Coppélia which was one of her favorite ballets because it was so upbeat.However, when the date was over and Mandark wanted to get a little more out of it, Dee Dee told him no that she would not do that with him yet, if ever, and that it depended on whether or not he would leave her little brother Dexter alone. Well it would seem as if that was the last straw for Mandark, ****

“That little bitch dared to toy with ** _MY_** emotions. Me. **MANDARK.** Well now I could not possibly let her get away with that could I. Ah haha, AH HAHA HAHA, **AH HAHA, AH HAHA HAHA** “. His insane laughter echoed off the walls of Dexter’s laboratory.

“So that’s it, huh Mandark?” he questioned aloud “That’s the whole reason you raped and murdered my sister?”

Seeing the madness in his victims’ eyes told him all he needed to know. “Goodbye Mandark, may your presence never grace mine ever again.”

Dexter then stabbed Mandark in the chest with a scalpel all the way to his heart killing him. He then went about cutting up to corpse for easier disposal. Once he was done with this he took the parts over to a vat of Hydrochloric Acid and dropped the pieces in. As he watched the body slowly dissolve he spoke aloud the words he had wanted to say for the past 10 years,

“Dee Dee. You can finally rest in peace my dear sister.”

Walking to the door of his lab, he stopped just before he left. Looking back at the lab one more time to make sure everything was as it should be he flipped to light switch, ducked his head below the bookcase entrance, and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THIS is why I should not listen to Cradle of Filth on repeat. Lol. Although it was a bitch to write I fell in love with it. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Or should I just stop now and commit myself?


End file.
